Betrayed
by leaves at autumn
Summary: Ginny Weasly was left behind as Harry Ron and Hermion left to destroy the Horcruxes. When they come back months later, almost done, no one is happier then her. That is , until a single attack ruins her life forever. Character death. Minor adult themes.
1. Part 1

**_This is the new and improved version of the Price I had to Pay. If you read- please review. at least tell me what's wrong with it if you don't like it. please? _**

The Price I had to Pay

_Part 1..._

I am betrayed.

I still can't honestly say I believe it. These last couple of weeks have been like a horrible nightmare.

But it's not a nightmare. It's reality- the worst possible aspect of reality that could possibly be my life.

They have betrayed me. All three of them. They left me alone in the dark, alone with a pounding life inside me.

It started right before the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts. I came home for the weekend. I wanted to help mom take care of Fleur - she was entering the more harsh months of her pregnancy. Bill was in Africa, a surprise assignment from Gringotts. He was gone for a whole week, but he wrote that he'll be back the day after I came. Charley was doing business for the order. No one said anything much to me about anything to do with the order. But I worried. And I wondered. Lupin was under ground, with the werewolves. He still had a hard time getting them on our side, especially after Dumbledore's death. Tonks was off with the Auror department with Kingsley, something about a flood in west London. Dad was at Fred and George's joke shop, checking out their new invention, a shield that could be activated with a single word and stand against unbreakable curses. Of course, they couldn't really test it alone- not after the talk they had with mom after the last time.

Fleur was hormonal more then usual, and no one could stand her. We became friends after the night Dumbledore died, but "this pregnancy thing better were off soon, or I will murder her along with her baby." as I told mom a thousand times over these few unbelievably long days.

We knew exactly where everyone were. The twins even toke the time and made an order clock, like our family's clock, so we know were everyone was. But three people never left the "in danger" side. Those would be Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I haven't seen them in weeks. Last time they were here, they have destroyed 2 horcruxes.

The next day, everyone were there. Mom was her usual grumpy self, at least since Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone. But she made us all a feast, anyway. Us Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Diggle, Mundungus… everyone. Lupin was telling us about wolves that changed to our side. Bill kept eyeing Fleur as he talked to dad, Fred, George and Mundungus about their shield. Fleur was talking to mom and Tonks about the nursery she wanted for her child, and possible names. Kingsley was exchanging news about the war progress with Charley. I just sat there, staring at that one empty sit right in front of me. Thinking of him. Of his smile. Of his laugh. Of his messy black hair. I felt a tear rolling down my eye- but shoved it away once I saw Hagrid looking at me from the other side of the table. I smiled at him reassuringly.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

Everyone fell silent. Everyone were here. It couldn't possibly anyone good then, could it?

They knocked again, this time louder. Still, no one made a move to the door. Since when did death eaters knock?

"It's a trap," whispered Moody. God. He's always so negative.

There was the knock again. When no one answered, came a voice.

"We can see you're there, the smell's too good for you to be away."

I was the first up. After me was my mom, and the others followed. I threw the door open and fell into his arms. He hugged me tight and warm. I could barely feel the people storming out behind me to great Ron and Hermione, behind him. When I let go, I noticed the tears on my face. I didn't care. He was here. He was back. He was alive.

"So… you have food?" asked Ron. Hermione shoved him playfully. Everyone laughed. We sat the three of them down, and filled their plates to the top.

"How is it?" asked Lupin, straight to the point.

"They are all gone," said Harry immediately. "Except the snake, and Voldemort. "

"That is excellent news!" called Dad. "a toast?" he offered. Everyone nodded.

"To peace! And the defeat of Voldemort and his followers!" called Kingsley.

"Cheers!" we all answered, and drunk. Blah. I hate wine.

" And you lot are alright?" asked mom, as worried as usual. " no serious wounds, I hope?"

"Some, " admitted Harry. "we stopped by St, Mungo's before we came, and now all that's left is scars." he smiled, mentioning to a long, nasty mark on Ron's arm.

"Where were they?" asked Fred and George together.

"Oh, they were in-"

"Why aren't the two of you talking?" asked Moody suddenly, stopping Harry in the middle. Everyone turned their looks to Ron and Hermione.

"Is something wrong?" asked Bill. Ron and Hermione blushed, but said nothing. We turned to Harry again.

"What's wrong with them?" demanded Tonks, looking from Harry to the two others. He grinned.

"I'm not telling, " he stated plainly, looking at Ron right in the eye. The latter blushed even deeper, making him as red as his hair.

"Well?" said mom, looking at them both.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. He nodded, smiling. She grinned, and put out her arm.

"What is that- oh my God!" called mom. It was a ring. An engagement ring.

I looked from her to Harry, fearful. Were they-?

"We decided a month ago," said Ron. I looked at him, relief flooding every aspect of my body.

"About time, too." remarked Harry. That broke the silent shook our group was in.

"That's amazing news! " said Dad. "did you decide on a date yet…?"

I glanced over at Harry. He looked back, straight at me. His emerald eyes were blazing with love. I felt like I was going to faint.

He looked like he wanted to say something to me. He opened his mouth- and closed it. He had a secret, but this wasn't the time to tell it. This was Ron and Hermione's time, I understood. His words can wait till later.

We spent a whole week like that, together. I got special permission from McGonagall to stay out of school. When it was finally time for me to leave, I was in tears.

"Come on, I'll see you next weekend," said Harry for the millionth time. We had a very…. _interesting_ night the day before. And before that. This whole week, actually. Now it was so very hard to let go.

But I left. And I kicked myself for it, after words. I kicked and I kicked and I kicked. I kicked until I was sobbing on the floor of the hospital's bathroom.

Because the next thing I heard from Harry, was a letter from my mom. Saying he was attacked. Ambushed, on his way back from the Leaky Cauldron. He used floo powder, since he hated apparating. There was a Floo station near our home- no one trusted open hearths with all the death eaters running around. And they got him there. Those good for nothing Slytherins ambushed him there on the street!

No one knows for sure what happened. My brothers, all of them, and Tonks went to check out what's taking him so long an hour after. They found him in a pool of blood. The healers said there was definitely some sectumsempra , Crucio, and Avada Kedavra attempts, that missed. Only one hit it's target.

Lord Voldemort was dead.

I am ashamed to admit it, but honestly, I didn't care if Voldemort was dead or not. I just wanted to get to Harry. As fast as possible.

I rushed into the hospital, ignoring the healers and my family, who tried to stop me. I came running into his room, where he lay, Ron and Hermione sitting by him. They didn't even look at me. They were holding on to each other, mesmerized to his motionless body. Hermione was sobbing on Ron's shoulder.

I slowly came closer. He was laying on the white covers, looking as relaxed as if he was sleeping. His eyes seemed to have been attacked by the Conjunctivitis curse, and there was blood coming out of his mouth. I gently pulled on the light blanket that covered the rest of his body. His chest was heavily bandaged, with blood smeared in it. His body was full of marks, probably coming from Death Eater's hands as they grabbed him. One of his legs was in a strange and unnatural position. It must have been broken. I put the blanket around him again, barely breathing.

"Why is he so calm?" I asked in terror. Lupin and Bill came up from behind me. Everyone else stood by the walls. "Doesn't it hurt?" I continued, seeing no one was answering me.

"The healers say it does." said Bill finally. "They said- he just can't feel it." I squeaked in terror.

I sat down. Harry didn't move at all- I couldn't help imagining he wasn't breathing. He had to be ok. He had to live thorough this. I didn't know what I'd do with out him.

Everyone else joined us around his bed after a few minutes. I felt my mom's reassuring hand on my shoulder. But it didn't help. My heart was empty. My mind was clear of all thought, except for that image. Him sleeping peacefully right there in front of me, surrounded by potions and strange hospital devices. And I wanted to leave. To go as far away from that frightening image as humanly possible. And yet, I didn't move.

No one said a word for a long time. We all looked up as a group of healers came up to his bed.

At first, I wouldn't leave. I couldn't, I was mesmerized to his face. We only got back together a few months before- and everything was so perfect then. We were talking about getting an apartment one of these days- once I was out of school, and Harry finished his 7th year. Although no one talked about it- we wanted to get married. And have a family together.

Finally, I came out side, letting the healers do their job. But that was only because I had to throw up. I was sick to the bone from that awful image, still drifting in my head.

* * *

That's the way it was for weeks to follow. I came over everyday, once lessons were done. And I would just sit there and stare at him. Some days healers would be working with him, and I would sit and stare at the door. Sit and wish- Sit and plead for him to be alright. 

I cried myself to sleep night after night. I would throw up every morning. I had constant head aches. Our tests were about to start. But what ever happened, I never skipped a day of going to the hospital to see him.

And everyday, Ron and Hermione were there, by him, holding each other. I suspected they slept there. And I was jealous of them for that. The only thing I cared about daring those endless hours at school was Harry. My love. My life.

The last day I came to the hospital was a Friday. I was waiting for a long weekend in the hospital, right there by his side. I didn't even wait for my parents to pick me up- I used the Floo powder and arrived myself. I let myself into the building, up the elevator, down the hallway. I entered his room as silently as usual. I looked at the floor as I sat down by his bed.

Silence.

Total and utter silent.

No potions babbling. No devices tickling. No sobs from Hermione. No breathing from anywhere in the room.

I looked up.

His bed was empty. Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight. The blankets were made, and the shelves around the bed were empty from potions. The lonely room was lifeless. I was sitting alone by an empty bed, breathing fast.

Thoughts flashed through my mind. Was I in the wrong room? In the wrong floor? Was he moved to a different room? Was he healed? Was he ok?

"He died this morning." said a croaked voice behind me. I looked around, seeing Ron standing at the door.

His hair was messy, his cloths hanging on him loosely. He had black circle under red, puffy eyes that didn't look at me. He seemed out of place in the clean, empty room.

My Face was wet, but I didn't feel it. I was numb, inside and out. My heart was beating like crazy, and I couldn't concentrate on a thing. A thing but my brother, standing before me, telling me something that was complexly impossible.

"He lost too much blood. " He continued, forcing himself to keep talking, to finish what he wanted to say. "The healers did everything they could. But they couldn't save him. Ginny. They couldn't save him."

I could see he was hurt. I could see him trembling, leaning on the wall for support. I could see him fighting to breath straight, sobbing like I never thought he could. I could see him falling to his knees, his head in his hands, crying for all he was worth. And I just sat there, tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I felt myself drowning into the darkness of the empty place that was left to rot in my heart.

Yes. This is how it began.


	2. Part 2

****

I didn't update so long because I only got 3 reviews. please review! PLEASE?

Part 2:

"He died this morning." Said a croaked voice behind me. "He lost too much blood. "

"He died this morning."

"He died " 

"Died…"

I don't remember much after that. I spent the next couple of days in my room, talking to no one. I kept thinking about the last time I saw Harry Potter. In the dead room of the hospital, lying their, his magnificent eyes wide open. He seemed to be staring right into me- into my soul. He had a look that was so natural it frightened me. I left that cursed, packed room without a word.

The next time I was out of my room was at his burial. I toke care to dress as best as I could. I wore a black, long sleeved dress, black earrings and black jewelry. When I looked in the mirror I saw a person I've never met before. My red hair was almost lifeless, my freckles bright over my pale skin. My lips were a colorless line under a tiny nose. And yet, as I came down, they said I looked beautiful.

Everyone was there. Mom, Dad, my brothers. Even Percy. A lot of the survivors from the Order of the Phoenix were there, too. Most of them we met only in the graveyard. Lupin looked sad and exhausted. Even Moody was grimmer then usual. Tonks was quite as she hugged me, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair was black and hanging loosely from her head, in respect to the dead. To my dead. To my love.

The wizard priest, a good man and an old friend of the Potters who volunteered to make the blessing came forward. He was old and retired, but his words were true and just. He told everyone what my family and friends told him. That Harry was a free soul, bound to this Earth with an impossible task. He told anyone who was there how Harry never wanted to be anything but himself. How he didn't want to be the 'Boy Who Lived'. And how now, after 17 years of misery, his soul will be truly free.

I cried silently, his warm voice roaming in my ears. Every word he said made it more then a dream. Every word he said made me realize Harry was gone.

Forever.

Now that I think back to it, I realize I should have guessed it right then. It was right in front of me. Right in front of everyone. And yet no one, not even Moody even _began_ to suspect it.

The priest called people to say some words in his memory. He called Professor McGonagall, who came up with dignity, telling about Harry as a student. About what kind of person she saw him as. She said he was to be a powerful wizard, who should have done great good to the world.

They called Hagrid. He came up in tears, saying Harry was the bravest person he's ever met. Saying he was a true Gryffindor, loyal to his friends as well as his responsibilities.

They called many people up. Lupin, my parents, some people from the ministry. Everyone had something good to say. Everyone saw Harry as a different person.

They were all absolutely right.

Then it was my turn. As I stepped up to stand by the priest, looking at all the people I knew and loved all my life, I thought I felt something. A warm, instant feeling. The same feeling I got every time I saw him smile.

"Harry was the most amazing person I've ever met." I said at last, after long minutes of silence." He was brave, loyal, good hearted and kind. He was loving, and forgiving. He was my first and last love." 

I looked over at all the people I knew all my life. All the people I loved. They were all looking at me with warm eyes. But the eyes I wanted to see most weren't there anymore.

"Harry was honest, trustworthy. " I continued my voice quite but well heard in the grave silence. "He was true to his word. But I think that the thing that really made him different wasn't any of these things." I toke a big breath. "Harry was… alive." 

I looked at everyone again, afraid of their reaction. No one looked very surprised. Some people nodded in agreement, smiling at old memories. I continued with more force.

"Harry loved to live. He loved everything about life- no matter how horrible his were. He appreciated the smallest things. Family. Friends. Love. All the important things in life, that we all take for granted.

"So I came here today to pay my respect to him. To bow my head to his spirit, which I now know will be with me forever. "

I stumbled down to my parents. I felt weak. I had no idea were that came from. I never made any plans for a speech. I just said what came to my mind at the moment- which was the truth.

Ron and Hermione were called up next. They were pale, with black bags under their eyes. Seeing them, I finally realized I wasn't the only one hurt.

Ron talked about friendship. He said Harry talked to him last, that last day in the hospital. He said Harry suddenly opened his eyes, and told Ron he was going to die. He told him that he would see him someday again, but that now he had to move on. He said that he always knew he will die- deep down. He said that we shouldn't worry about him.

Ron told everyone about Harry being his first real friend, and Ron being Harry's. He talked about the life he knew Harry wanted. About a peaceful life, missing great adventures and heroic scenes. His speech was beautiful, filling me with memories of better times. I felt warm tears flooding my face. I even smiled at him as he came back down.

Hermione said Harry was determined. She said he stuck to what he believed in, and never gave up. She said that Harry could be kind even to his worst enemies if he wished, or if he had a reason to. She came down after Ron, her head lowered just as his was. They were so sad. And I didn't realize.

I stayed long after the ceremony was over, to just look at the stone that marked the spot were he would stay forever more. It was covered with white flowers. I had my own flower to give him, a beautiful white rose. Wiping my tears, I placed it on top of the other, smaller flowers. I wanted him to see it, wherever he was. To see I cared and loved him, no matter what.

The next day, after a quite dinner with everyone that came to the burial at the burrow, I woke up to my mother's screams.

I sat up as fast as lightning. Something was lying on my night table. It was a note, with Hermione's hand writing.

Ginny, we're sorry. We couldn't stand the cold.

Ron says that before he died, Harry said to tell you to look in the button left drawer.

Good bye.

I sat there for a long moment, unable to comprehend the nonsense words I just read. The cold? Does she mean that empty place inside? That empty, cold, blood freezing spot were Harry used to be?

In my emotional numbness I went to Ron's room, were Harry and Hermione slept with him. There was a dresser by Harry's bed. Slowly, as if in a dream, I opened the bottom left drawer.

A familiar scent hit me like a long lost memory. The drawer was filled with Harry's things- journals, notes, ideas. There were unfinished letters, and some he finished bet never sent. There were doodles and scribbling and made up spells. Opening some of them, I saw the world through Harry's eyes. Some drawing from school showed Ron and Hermione as lovers in denial. Some letters he tried to write to Lupin and even Dumbledore years before were full of confusion, making me understand how terrified he was of his so called destiny. It was amazing.

I went through everything, drowned in memories. I forgot about my mom screaming, about Hermione's letter, I even forgot he was dead. Until I found a little box in the bottom of the drawer, expensive looking and beautiful.

I wondered if I should open it. Here I was going through the things of a dead man. Was it fair for me to open something so private?

Then, I saw what was written on the front in Golden letters.

Ginny.

My blood froze.

Terrified of what I will find in that tiny little box, I opened it, closing my eyes. When I opened them, they went all blurry.

It was a ring. An _engagement_ ring. Just like the one Hermione had- but with my name on one side, and '_love_' on the other. It was gold, and the letters carved in bright red. It was gorgeous.

And it was too much.

All those weeks. All those months that he was in the hospital. I never cried. Sure, I shed tears. But I never sobbed, like Ron that day in the hospital. I never went down with hysterics. But this was it. Now I was mad.

How dare he? How dare he die and live me alone in this broken world he loved so foolishly? How dare he leave without even saying goodbye! And how dare he- _how dare he _ask me to marry him from the grave!

I closed my eyes, breathing fast. This was it. I couldn't take it any more.

I screamed.

People were running up the stairs- I think. I wasn't noticing anything. I screamed again. And again. I didn't stop screaming at all, until I felt someone grab me tightly. They were shaking me, but I wouldn't stop. I put my figures in my ears to separate me from anything in that cruel world. A world Harry didn't share a part in any longer.

I kept screaming. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. I let my legs stop supporting my body and let myself fall into my dad's hands. He hugged me, and I cried on his shoulder like a little girl. A little girl that lost everything she ever cared about.

I found out they had committed suicide when I woke up near noon. They jumped off of a cliff near the grave yard were Harry was. Together. Hugging. Their bodies were found holding on to each other, smashed to pieces and still bleeding. But they were dead.

'We couldn't stand the cold.

Everyone kept a close eye on me from there on. As if I was going to raise my wand and yell "Avada Kedavra!" all of a sudden. And I wanted to. Because there was no reason for me to stay alive. Not anymore.

I am betrayed. By three of the most amazing people I have ever met- who left me behind.

**_Did it make you cry? did it make you sneer in mock? Either way- make a review!_**


	3. Part 3

**Well, this is it. the last part. I hope it won't disappoint. if you just read the last two chapters, it might make you feel better. hopefully. R&R- this story is now complete- how about a review?**

Part 3:

****

Past….:

After I realized my brother and his fiancé were dead, as well as _my_ fiancé, I was heart broken. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I throw up at least once a day- I wouldn't come out of my room. At some point, my parents called a healer from St. Mango's to check me out. The news she brought were- interesting.

I was pregnant.

With twins.

I swear the knowledge that I was carrying a child inside me, a live, healthy child, was what pushed me to get better. For the next 5 months I came out of my room for these kids. I ate, I went back to finish my sixth year, and began my seventh year. A month after I started- they came.

I was terrified. Fleur had her daughter three months before, so we already had a nursery. But I new nothing of being a mom. And I got them two at a time, while I was still in school. Can you blame me for being lost?

Harry Potter Jr. and Lily Molly Potter were both good natured and healthy. They had their dad's green, blazing eyes and the traditional Weasley red head. Both showed magic abilities at a young age, and both loved their Cousin Anne Weasley, Fleur and Bill's daughter. My new schedule was a busy one. School in the morning- Fleur and mom taking care of the kids. Then, come home to play with them, do homework when they had their after noon naps, and fall asleep, absolutely drained, on my bed back in Hogwarts. And I was happy.

And still, it hurt to think about them.

****

Present….. :

So this is what's going on now.

Harry and Lily got their letters from Hogwarts two weeks ago. They have been in their room, the one shared with Anne; while she was telling them everything she knew and remembered from her last year at school. Professor McGonagall, now headmistress, told my mother she was expecting much from the two of them.

Professor Hagrid, the new head of Gryffindor, and a full wizard after he completed his school career with the ministry's permission and a lot of help, is currently up in the mountains, trying to get peace treaties with the giants once again. From his letters and talks through the fire, he's well succeeding. His brother might have a lot to do with that.

Lupin and Tonks are still working hard on their new school- made especially for were wolfs kids, wizards or muggles. They are having a great struggle getting people to enter, but they already have 57 students, after a year in business. They are not married, but I have seen Lupin look at jewelry stores more often then not.

Fred and George are now fathers to 4 kids each- something that made my parents leap with joy. Angelina from our former Gryffindor Quidditch team is a great mother, and I know for a fact Fred gives her the respect he never gave our mom. George decided to go faster- his wife, Arielle, was looking at him day after day as he worked to repair their shop in Diagon Alley. The married 3 months later, and lived happily ever after.

Dad got promoted again in the ministry 2 years ago, after Rufus Scrimgeour retired, to be replaced by Kingsley. He's now head of the Department of arrest of muggle- figure -out - wizards- are -real object making criminals. I know. Kingsley had a hard time naming that one. Mom is pretty much over here grumpiness from the war- she devotes herself to take care of the kids.

Bill and Charley are both always away, Charley studying dragons as far away as Antarctica, to find out if there is another, cold loving species. He told mom he isn't going to marry- but constant pressure from her side my change that in the future. Bill still works for Gringotts, but he comes home as much as possible, usually a month home a month away, to see his 3 kids, Anne, Ron (5 years old) and Hermione (2). Mom cried her heart out when he told her the names. So did I.

Percy still works at the ministry, as the minister's assistant. I overheard Kingsley complaining about him- but he keeps him working as a favor to dad.

And me? I still wear black. I live with Harry and Lily at the burrow with my parents. They are so lonely in the huge house with all my brothers moving out. Fleur and I became great friends, and she's getting better at her English. It will be great having her in calling distance now that the twins are moving to Hogwarts. Although I might move out soon- Professor McGonagall asked me again if I wanted the DADA teacher job. Frankly, I really want to break that one year teacher curse. Plus, I always envied Harry for being the teacher to our DA meetings. I wonder what it's like.

Harry. I go visit his grave everyday- to tell him about the twins. I know he's listening, along with Ron and Hermione, where ever they are. I tell the twins about him- too. As bed night stories. They love it. I know Harry would have been a fabulous father to them.

And meanwhile, life goes on. The ministry is struggling to arrest all death eaters. There have been no signs of Pettigrew yet but I have a feeling he'll come about, soon enough. Azkaban is no longer run by dementors: who were banished to their homelands, far away. Its prisoners are locked under heavy magical shields that not only stop people from getting out, but neutralize magic, too. There have been no break outs since the shields were put up- so I guess they're working.

The magical community is rebuilding itself. The years of wars are drifting away into faded memory, and the new generation is pure, young and powerful. I know it is something I am going to be proud of 'till the day I die.

And who knows? Maybe I should write a book about all this. A book to be shared with muggles, too. I'll have to be careful, though- change my name and all. Create a secret life, and use magic to make it convincing.

How about- J K Rowling?

It rolls in my tongue. I like it. Hamm. …. It could be a best seller when day. It's certainly interesting enough.

Well. We'll leave that for the future.

****

Future…….. :

That's a good question my friends- that's a good question.

**_Ya. I don't own anyone except the new born kids, and George's wife. I certainly don't own J K Rowling- that was a joke. _**

**_So... did you like it? _**


End file.
